


Everlasting Nights

by OHJO



Series: Nights Like These [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rescue Missions, Sladdick, Slade is a simp, Sladin, Smut, at least emotionally, dickstroke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHJO/pseuds/OHJO
Summary: Slade and Dick have been dating for a few months now and are still figuring each other out. Unfortunately, after a fight occurs between the two, Dick goes missing on one of his missions. If Slade can bring him back and make everything better, perhaps he will be rewarded for his "heroic" deeds.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: Nights Like These [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826881
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	Everlasting Nights

Dating the Boy Wonder was vastly different than Slade could have ever expected. Not that he ever pictured himself courting the young vigilante in the first place, but now that he was… well, it was safe to say that his life had changed a considerable amount. 

The first and most notable contrast that he noticed was the difference between  _ Nightwing _ and  _ Dick Grayson.  _ While there was undoubtedly some overlap between the man’s two identities, Slade was not used to experiencing such a sensitive side to his new partner. Where Nightwing was strict and strategic with his thoughts and actions, Dick was incredibly emotional and open. He told the mercenary exactly what he was feeling, whether it consisted of excitement, insecurities, or anything in between. Although initially surprising, Slade rather appreciated this trait because he never had to do much digging to understand why Dick was reacting a certain way.

Another aspect that Slade hadn’t expected to arise from going out with the young hero was how affectionate he was. The mercenary assumed that growing up with someone as emotionally detached as Batman would impact the younger man’s ability to express his emotions in relationships. And perhaps it did in an alternative way, because from what Slade could tell, Dick was always starving for some form of touch from him. 

The bird insisted that the Bat made sure that Dick had plenty of social interactions while growing up to ensure he never turned out like Bruce himself in that regard. Slade had a sneaking suspicion that despite these ‘interactions’, Dick still craved intimacy because he hadn’t received enough during his childhood. Either that, or the boy truly just enjoyed constantly hanging onto Slade at every given moment for fun. The mercenary didn’t feel like he could exist in his house any longer without a clingy hero glued to his side.

Slade didn’t really mind though… One might even suggest he found it endearing and looked forward to it. Not that the older man would ever admit such a fact.

There were a lot of things that the older man found himself struggling to grow accustomed to as their relationship blossomed over the past few months. Hell, just having someone else be present in his everyday life was a stressful change. Ever since Slade had tragically lost his family all those years ago, he had taken a silent vow to remain a lone wolf, in his personal and working life all the same. Since he only had a few flings in the past out of boredom, it was redundant to say that the mercenary wasn’t used to having company around.

So why had he agreed to court the young hero when it drastically changed his comfortable lifestyle? The answer was simple:  _ that ass. _

Okay, well, it was a tad bit more complicated than that sole argument, but  _ damn _ if it wasn’t a convincing one. 

No, Slade valued Dick for more than his body. During the early stages of their relationship forming, the older man was curious to see if he would feel any less enchanted by the boy once he spent more time around him. And yes, that novel feeling of infatuation had lessened considerably since they spent so much time together now, but the mercenary was still undeniably taken with the hero. He enjoyed watching the bird think on his feet in mundane situations, seeing the passion burn in his ocean eyes when he spoke about something heatedly. Slade wasn’t sure if he would ever tire of learning new things about his new partner.

Something else unanticipated about Dick was how  _ quickly _ he was willing to progress their relationship. Slade understood that Dick held a lot of unreserved, enthusiastic love for the people he cared for, yet the older man hadn’t foreseen that characteristic transferring to their affair. When they first began officially “seeing each other”, it only took a month of commuting between Bludhaven and Gotham for Dick to unofficially move into the mercenary’s apartment. They hadn’t really talked about it, but they also didn’t feel the need to address it. The young hero was spending most of his time at the older man’s apartment anyway, so when he showed up with a suitcase and his toothbrush, Slade didn’t even bat an eye. 

It was unusual for Slade to feel so carefree about such drastic decisions, but with Dick it just felt right. Absurdly right. Like, of course, why wasn’t he already moved in? How silly of them to postpone the obvious like that. 

Slade had to acknowledge that he liked having Dick around quite a lot. The younger man was honest, witty, and easy on the eyes. He seemed to comprehend when Slade needed to be left alone and never complained when the older man stayed up during odd hours of the night to get work done. The bird functioned independently of Slade’s agenda, a habit that he must have picked up on while living with Bruce Wayne, one that the mercenary was grateful for.

Perhaps it was the way that they coexisted so exceptionally well around each other’s careers and schedules that made Slade feel unconcerned with Dick moving in so suddenly. It meant he had someone to eat meals with and fall asleep next to every night, which was a nice change of pace. For both of them.

Now, just because they understood each other’s lifestyles didn’t mean that they always agreed with each other morally. The Boy Wonder made it clear  _ several _ times that he disapproved of Slade’s profession, and that discussion often led to a lot of tense silence afterwards. The same outcome happened when Slade combatted the effectiveness of Dick’s impenetrable “moral code” when it came to handling villains nonlethally. 

They were both stubborn to change their views and obviously neither of them were looking to change their occupations any time soon either. Nights like those ended with both men facing away from each other in bed, or Dick sleeping out on the couch. Often, it would carry over to the next day and they would ignore each other until that evening. Slade wasn’t a fan of these disagreements, but he supposed they were unavoidable with all things considered. The bad times never lasted long, and the good times surely outweighed the bad overall. 

With that being said, tonight was regrettably one of those bad nights. It had started too early in the morning, when Dick was reading the news off of his phone while taking a break from their morning workout routine in the complex’s gym. 

“Slade,” The bird said in a very serious tone, glaring at his screen like it had offended him. 

The mercenary set down his weights slowly, looking at the younger man tiredly. What was he going to get in trouble for now?

Once Dick saw that he had Slade’s attention, he read the title of the article on his phone out loud, “ _ Three Bludhaven Gang Members Found Dead In Warehouse. _ ” As he read, his voice became thicker and thicker with untamed anger. Slade tried to speak up but Dick hushed him with a single raised finger as he continued. “ _ All Killed By A Single Bullet to the Head. _ Huh, that sounds kind of familiar doesn’t it?” He laughed mockingly. Slade knew he was in some deep shit. 

“Listen, Dick, I-” Slade began but the younger man quieted him again with a deadly glare. The older man had to hide how enticing he found the expression, knowing the bird would only be more frustrated with him for being distracted.

“It must be a coincidence that I just so  _ happened _ to run into three gang members in Bludhaven last week, right? Remember, the ones that ambushed and beat the shit out of me? You must know what I’m talking about, since you interrogated me about it when I got back home that night.” 

Slade sighed, not enjoying how much the younger man was drawing this conversation out. But, he knew that Dick was just processing the information in his own way, so he decided to play along.

“Yes, I recall.” 

“Oh good!” Dick raised his voice irritably, standing up and marching over to the bench that Slade was lifting weights on. The hero shoved his phone in the mercenary’s face, forcing him to look at the photos of the men included in the article. “See, I wasn’t sure if you remembered that night clearly, because  _ I definitely  _ remember how angry you were that I got hurt, and how I begged you not to go picking any fights on my behalf.”   
Slade looked up from the other man’s phone screen, shrugging lightly. “I wouldn’t say they put up much of a  _ fight _ per se…” 

Dick growled and grabbed Slade by his sweaty shirt, twisting the fabric in his fists and pulling the man’s torso forward. Slade continued to ignore the stirring feeling in his stomach while looking directly in the other man’s livid eyes. Why did he have to look so attractive when he was pissed off?

“ _ Slade.”  _ The hero warned, snapping the older man out of his trance. “You murdered three people and you don’t even look sorry!” 

Slade snorted, “I’m not sorry, Dick. They weren’t innocent people.” Plus, it wasn’t like the mercenary was  _ shy _ about killing people, especially those who threatened his little bird.

Dick groaned and let go of the other man’s shirt, pushing his chest as he backed off and began pacing around the exercise room. Slade could almost see the smoke coming from his ears as he grumbled to himself. 

“It doesn’t  _ matter _ if they were innocent or not! YOU don’t get to make that decision for them. I can’t fucking believe you would kill them just because they roughed me up a bit! I’m a  _ hero _ Slade, of course I’m going to get beat up now and again! You can’t go behind my back and assassinate every person who looks at me the wrong way. Christ…” He stopped his pacing and stared icily at the man that he was scolding. “Don’t you have anything to say for yourself?”

The mercenary let out a long, exasperated sigh and stood up from his bench, clenching his fists as he approached the younger man. Dick didn’t even flinch, just continued to watch him with an unwavering, cold glare. Another thing Batman had probably taught him. Slade ignored his instincts that wanted to put a hand on Dick’s shoulder, because he knew the other man wouldn’t want to be touched at that moment. Instead, he settled his hands on his hips and leaned down to speak to the man, as if to remind him how small he was. There was at least half a foot difference between them.

“If you weren’t as skilled and quick-witted as you are, those men would have killed you, Grayson. Hell, even with your skills and wits, had you slipped up even  _ once,  _ they would have captured you, tortured you, and  _ then _ killed you, if you were lucky. I’ve seen how members of their gang treat their captives, and I didn’t want your quarrel with them to place a target on your back.” Slade explained as evenly as he could, but he couldn’t help but be a bit irritated with the boy’s naivety. “I did what I had to do, Dick.” 

This, evidently, was  _ not _ what the young hero wanted to hear. His lips rose in a snarl, but as he opened his mouth to say something, he seemed to ultimately change his mind. With his mouth pressed into a firm line, Dick spun around and stomped out of the gym. 

Slade rolled his single eye, wondering how much more dramatic the boy could be _. _ While he wasn’t a fan of leaving workouts unfinished, he knew he would be in deep water if he didn’t follow his partner. Quickly picking up his things, Slade made his way back to his apartment.

Once he got inside, the older man was caught off guard at the sight of Dick packing a backpack full of clothes. 

_ Damn, I knew he would be upset, but I never imagined this. _ Slade scoffed internally, curious as to how much apologizing he was going to have to do to make things right. He wasn’t  _ truly _ sorry, but he definitely didn’t mind swallowing his pride if it meant avoiding a prolonged feud with Dick.

“Dick, what are you doing?” He asked patiently, eyeing the harsh way the younger man was shoveling his clothes and toiletries in the bag. Dick was usually the silent brooding type when he was distressed over something, so it was odd to see him react so physically. 

Said anguished bird barely bothered with a glance over his shoulder before returning to his packing. “I have a mission, I’m going to be gone for a few days.” 

Slade squinted suspiciously, “Why didn’t you tell me you had a mission coming up?” They generally didn’t disclose what their missions pertained, but they did their best to give each other a heads-up when they knew they would be gone for more than a night. 

Dick shrugged uncaringly, throwing the backpack over his shoulder and finally turning around to fully face the other man. His expression was resolute. “I wasn’t sure if I was going to take the job, but I’m telling you now. I’ll be back in three days.” He shoved his way past Slade and paused at the door, looking troubled. He licked his lips before he said, “We’ll talk when I get back.” 

With those curt words, Dick was gone. 

  
  


It’s not like Slade was  _ worried _ about the young hero, but he definitely stayed up drinking a glass of whiskey each night to try and numb his racing thoughts regarding the boy. Dick had disappeared on long missions before, but he never left while the two of them were on such unsure terms. 

All week, Slade had a horrible feeling in his gut.

By the end of the third day, the older man was anxiously waiting on the couch, tapping at his glass while watching the front door with a frightening amount of focus. Dick hadn’t contacted him at all since he left, and the mercenary wasn’t sure whether it was an intentional move or not. Was Dick coming back at all, did he even want to? Slade didn’t think he would feel so distraught over such questions, but it tortured him to not have any solid answers.

They had only been dating for a few months now, anyway. Surely, not enough time to get overly attached to a particular, charming young man? No, the mercenary had lived a fulfilling life alone for ages now, there was no way he had become reliant on the other man’s companionship in such a short amount of time.

That would be ridiculous.

By the fourth day that Dick hadn’t returned, Slade decided he was going to go search for him,  _ just in case.  _

The issue was that Dick didn’t leave any hint or trace of where his mission was taking place. Perhaps if they hadn’t fought right before he left, he would have told Slade. But no, because of his own violent choices, Slade was left to his own devices. 

What was he supposed to do, call Batman? As if. 

Slade desperately opened up his laptop and searched through a site that his clients used to hire contractors like him for work. If Dick had been hired for some sort of dangerous mission, there was surely a villain looking for security against such pesky heroes. 

It took a brief amount of time before Slade ran across a post that caught his eye. It claimed they had “caught a local hero” and were looking to sell him off. The older man rubbed his temples at the discovery, practicing a breathing technique he had learned long ago for when he was about to lose his goddamn mind.

Well, it looked like he had a little bird to rescue.

  
  


To gain access to the location of his pretty bird, Slade placed an anonymous bid online. It was a rather high offer, not only because the mercenary had to outbid any other potential competitors, but also because his sweet Dick was simply  _ worth it.  _ An unknown number contacted him soon after, requesting he wire a deposit before coming in to take a look at the “local hero” before he solidified his purchase. Dick would have been sickened by the whole process if he wasn’t the one being sold like a piece of meat at the market. 

Later that very evening, the older man arrived at the estate he was given the coordinates to. It was a rather large estate, plagued with plenty of bodyguards and menacing looking inhabitants that Slade mentally took note of as he was guided to a room on the uppermost floor. 

He had been stopped and patted down at each floor on their way to the room Dick was being held in. Slade was glad he had chosen to come without any weapons, unlike he originally had planned. But no, he knew that Dick would be disappointed if he stormed in, guns blazing. He also needed to learn where they were keeping the bird and what kind of condition he was in before the mercenary made any aggressive moves against the oppressors.

After a fourth and final pat down, Slade was permitted into a room where a few older thugs greeted him. He didn’t recognize them as any public or notorious figures, so they were probably no more than henchmen of whoever was in charge of this operation. They showed him to another smaller room that seemed more like a large closet than anything else. 

In the center of this room was a very unkempt-looking hero whose hands and feet were chained to the floor. He was blindfolded and gagged, most likely for not knowing when to shut his pretty mouth, if Slade had to guess. 

“This is him. Feel free to take a closer look.” The thug who led him to the room stated.

The mercenary clenched his fists as he analyzed his partner, trying to calm the seething rage building in his chest. Dick didn’t look terrible, but he definitely looked weaker than Slade ever wanted to see him. 

The captured hero seemed to stir upon hearing the other man’s voice and straightened up to the best of his ability. Slade squatted down slowly and reached out to grab Dick’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. The young man flinched but stilled his movements immediately after. Slade watched as his constrained arms flexed as he pulled against his restraints and his whole body tensed defensively. He was relieved that Dick still had the energy to stay alert since he was going to need the boy to at least be somewhat competent for both of them to get out of here alive.

“Have my goods been… damaged at all?” Slade asked through gritted teeth. Dick froze as he spoke, showing that he recognized his voice by relaxing into the hands holding his chin. 

The other man in the room shook his head, “Not that I know of, he just got knocked around a bit in the beginning. Put up quite a fight.” The man snickered, but Slade didn’t really find it all that funny. 

“I see. Would you mind if I removed his mask to get a better look at his face?” When given a hesitant nod of approval, Slade slid the cloth off of the hero’s head and felt a wave of reassurance fill his body. Dick gazed back at him with such heavy trust in his eyes, it made Slade’s chest feel tight with a strong emotion he wasn’t comfortable identifying yet. 

The henchman interrupted his train of thought by commenting, “He’s a pretty thing, isn’t he?” 

Slade let out a low, dark chuckle. Oh, he was going to enjoy hurting this man. But first, he wanted to make sure Dick was actually alright. 

Without asking for permission this time, Slade untied the gag wrapped around the younger man’s mouth. It fell to the floor with a tiny  _ thump. _ “Did they hurt you, little bird?” He inquired softly, using his thumb to wipe away the dried spit that had gathered from where the gag was pressed to his face. The hero shook his head quickly and whispered a soft “no”, and that was good enough for Slade.

The thug didn’t have time to realize he was in danger before Slade flipped around and kicked his head in. As the man crumpled to the ground, Slade leapt forward to catch his limp body before it made any noise hitting the ground. After setting the man down quietly, the mercenary made haste to break apart the chains attached to his partner’s hands and legs. At times like this, he was grateful for his metahuman strength.

“Slade, I, I-” Dick began to stutter but the older man shook his head at the bird, putting a finger up to his lips to signal they should talk later. The other man nodded quietly, tiptoeing forward to stand behind Slade as the older man carefully peered out of the door to make sure no one heard their scuffle.

He gave the young man a quizzical look that said, “Are you ready?” Which Dick merely shrugged at but nodded anyway. He was as ready as any fresh captive could be, he supposed.

The next hour was an absolute blur. The two men had to take on way more henchmen than they would have preferred, but they somehow managed to leave the estate with only a few bruises and to Dick’s pleasure, zero deaths. A mountain of unconscious and injured bodies, sure, but zero deaths nonetheless. Slade recognized that they could have escaped much faster if he could handle the situation  _ his _ way, but he figured his partner would appreciate the rescue more if it wasn’t paired with a body count.

After hopping in Slade’s car, they sat in silence for a few minutes and just drove. The mercenary assumed that the hero needed some time to collect himself since he had just spent the past few days chained to the floor in a closet. Hell, the boy still had shackles with loose chains around his wrist and ankles, he could probably use a drink at this point.

As if to prove his point, Dick let out a shuddering breath while he gazed out of the window. Slade didn’t have to see his face to know the young man was crying, regardless of how quietly he did so. 

The older man was at a loss for what he should do, comforting others wasn’t exactly his specialty. He reached over and placed a hand on Dick’s thigh, to let him know he was there for him. The hero laid his own hand over Slade’s, locking their fingers together as the other man continued to drive them home. 

Unfortunately, the location that Dick was being held at was decently far from Slade’s apartment. The mercenary decided to hit a fast food drive-thru to get his partner some nourishment, even though he usually banned such garbage food from the boy’s diet since they had started living together. 

Dick stopped crying at some point, but still grasped Slade’s hand as he munched on a hamburger with his other hand. With each bite the younger man seemed to look more and more awake and alive. Slade was afraid he was going to swallow the burger whole with how frantically he was eating it. Once he finished his burger, he grabbed the milkshake he insisted Slade buy for him as well. Again, not behavior that Slade would  _ usually _ encourage, but he figured the hero had been through enough in the past few days to earn something sweet.

“Are you feeling better?” Slade questioned gently, keeping his eyes on the road. 

“Mmmhmm.” Dick hummed cheerfully, not bothering to remove his mouth from his straw.

“Are you feeling well enough to talk about what happened?” The older man asked as carefully as he could, trying his best not to make the other man feel pressured to answer if he wasn’t ready.

Dick didn’t reply for a bit, nursing his shake and returning his focus to the scenery passing by outside his window. Then, he finally answered, “Yeah, I can talk about it.” 

“So… what happened?” 

Dick huffed tiredly and leaned his head back against his seat, his lips forming a subtle pout. “You were right. I had a target on my back, the whole mission was a set up. If I hadn’t been so fired up before I left… If I had just talked with you about it like normal and did some research before taking that job, I could have easily avoided this whole thing. I’m an idiot.” 

“If it’s any consolation, you’re  _ my _ idiot.” Slade offered sarcastically and laughed as Dick shoved his shoulder with his milkshake cup.

“Slaaade!” Dick whined, making a series of flustered noises as he assaulted the other man with his delicious, dairy-fueled weapon. 

“Oh stop, you know I’m joking. You can continue, if you’d like.” The mercenary stole a glance to the side to see Dick giving him a mischievous smile.    
“Fine, but you better be nicer to me. So like I was saying, being the big idiot I am, I walked right into their trap. They caught me and brought me to the gang leader of those guys you shot. He was pretty displeased to see me, so he had me beat up a bit before he started telling me how he was going to strip me of any dignity I had and sell me to the highest bidder. He kept describing exactly what was going to happen to me once I was sold off and…” Dick’s grin gradually dropped as he explained, until his voice became very quiet, “I was really scared. I thought I fucked up for good this time.” He clasped Slade’s hand tighter as he spoke with a trembling voice, “And if you hadn’t come to get me… I didn’t know what I was going to do, Slade.”   
The older man swallowed a lump that had built in his throat while Dick was talking. It was hard for him to imagine how helpless Dick felt in that situation, and even more chilling to imagine what would have happened if Slade hadn’t found him in time. 

The mercenary shook the horrid thought from his head and refocused on Dick, who was meekly waiting for his response. “I will always bring you back safe, little bird.” He promised, and he meant it. He didn’t realize it, but Slade was pretty sure he would burn down a whole city if it meant protecting Dick. “But, maybe make it easier for me and just try not to get into trouble like that again?” Slade japed, flashing a smile at the man sitting next to him who returned it warmly.

“Deal.” Dick agreed, bringing the man’s hand to his lips and placing a tender kiss on the back of it. Something in the older man’s chest fluttered. He wasn’t sure what to make of all the strong feelings that the younger man elicited from him, but one thing Slade was sure of was that he was pleased to have his little bird back safe and sound.

  
  


The rest of the drive was peaceful, and the two men were grateful to make it back to Slade’s apartment in one piece. Dick nearly bolted to the shower after the mercenary helped him completely remove the cuffs around his wrists and ankles, eager to feel clean and normal once more.

To his dismay, the hero was going to have to buy most of his toiletries again since he had lost the ones in his backpack upon being captured. Slade offered to go pick them up for the younger man, but Dick pleaded that he stay home for the rest of the night. The older man complied, also not really wanting to leave Dick alone anytime soon. What Slade didn’t know was that the real reason that the boy didn’t want him to leave was because he had  _ other _ plans for him that night.

He was wrapping things up on his laptop when it happened. The mercenary was making sure that there was no bounty out on his head online, though he had used a fake identity and untraceable IP address when placing the bid on Dick earlier that day. But the older man quickly lost all concentration for his task as his partner exited the bathroom, fully nude.

The younger sauntered over to him and closed his laptop confidently, moving the device to Slade’s bedside table. The older man raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, “And what do you think you’re doing?”

Dick crawled onto the bed, straddling Slade and beginning to run his hands up and down the older man’s shirtless torso with a smile. “I’m just showing you how  _ thankful _ I am, I think you deserve a treat for all your hard work today.” Slade was, of course,  _ quite  _ interested in claiming his treat, but the logical part of his brain seemed to hesitate.

“Dick, you don’t have to…” His words trailed off as the hero dipped his head down and kissed his way down the man’s navel. He looked up at Slade with hooded eyes as he buried his nose into his happy trail and rubbed the pads of his thumbs over the mercenary’s nipples. Slade closed his eye and desperately tried to remember whatever he was trying to say a second ago.

“I know I don’t have to do anything, but I want to… I want you to fuck me, Slade.” The older man shivered at his demand, feeling immediately aroused. Although he and his young partner had enjoyed each other _physically_ in many ways since they began to date, having sex was something they agreed to wait on until they both felt ready. It was one of few things that Dick surprisingly took slow in a relationship, and Slade never wanted to force the younger man into doing anything he was uncomfortable with. Now, just because Slade was a polite and patient man about that request didn’t mean he hadn’t dreamt about bending the boy over and having his way with him each and every night since he had moved in. 

Seeing the turmoil in Slade’s eyes, Dick chuckled and said, “I mean it, and before you ask,  _ yes _ , I’m sure.” 

Slade didn’t want to seem too eager, but those words were literally the only things holding him back from ravaging the beautiful man before him. He shot forward and pulled Dick’s head up from his abdomen and smashed their lips together. He devoured the younger man’s mouth, biting down on his lower lip and pulling his hair back roughly, making Dick moan with satisfaction. With his head pulled back, Slade moved to his throat and bit down on the flesh there too, loving the way the hero’s hands scrambled to touch Slade in return. The younger man ran his nails across the mercenary’s ribs before stopping to pinch his nipples, resulting in Slade grunting sharply.

Slade all but tore off his pants and boxers hurriedly and then pushed his partner backwards so that he was resting on his elbows. The mercenary made sure to take a moment to appreciate the boy’s lustful eyes and swollen red lips, it was all for him after all. He claimed the younger man’s lips once more, their tongues mingling hotly as Dick gasped for air in between kisses. Meanwhile, Slade slipped his hand down the hero’s smooth body and reached for his erection.

His fingertips danced over the sensitive skin there, and Slade eyed the muscles of his lover’s abdomen as they tensed in reaction to his touch. The older man wasn’t sure if he wanted to take this  _ painfully slow _ or just get to the fun part already. Upon looking back up at Dick’s face, the younger man was obviously getting frustrated with being teased, his eyebrows tensing and lustful gaze turning into more of a glare. Well, that settled things.

_ Painfully slow it is.  _

Slade brought a finger to the hero’s mouth and prompted his pouting lips to let him in. Dick eyed him suspiciously but complied, his tongue darting out to lick at Slade’s finger. 

“Good boy.” The mercenary hummed appreciatively and started stroking the younger man’s dick at a leisurely pace. 

When the dark-haired man opened up his mouth to moan, Slade slipped another finger in and pushed both digits further inside his mouth. Dick eagerly lapped at both fingers to the best of his ability, though his eyes widened as Slade continued pushing the fingers even further in, beginning to reach the back of his throat. The boy made a small sound of protest as choked on his fingers but this only made Slade’s smirk deepen.

“Dick, you trust me don’t you?” He asked and Dick looked at him with big, innocent eyes while nodding, his mouth still full. Slade looked into his eyes intensely, “Then just do as I say, and I promise I’ll make you feel good, okay?” 

The hero looked like he wanted to argue, but after a second he nodded again and Slade could feel the boy’s throat relax around his fingers. “Very good, little bird. Now,” Slade purred, “Suck. Like you mean it.” 

To the older man’s pleasure, Dick obeyed, closing his eyes and sliding his lips up and down the length of the appendages in his mouth. Slade let out a placated sigh, caressing the boy’s erection again to reward him for his good behavior. Then, while keeping the younger man busy, the mercenary steadily aligned the tip of his cock against the hero’s entrance. 

Dick’s eyes shot open at the sudden prodding and gave the man between his legs a wary look. Now, Slade had no intention of entering the man without properly preparing him first, but he did enjoy playing with the bird’s expectations.

“Did I say you could stop?” Slade growled sternly, pulling his fingers out and cupping the other man’s face roughly. “Or were you afraid I wasn’t going to let you taste me before I fuck you?” 

Dick visibly shivered and swallowed, shaking his head lightly. Slade huffed with approval and let go of his face, holding out three of his fingers this time. Without hesitation, Dick accepted the fingers this time with enthusiasm, seemingly trusting Slade’s previous promise. 

The older man smiled at his surrender, deciding he wanted to rouse his partner up a bit more. He pressed his pelvis against the other man’s ass once again, pushing directly against his opening, which tensed in response. “If I fucked you right now, do you know how good you would feel?” He ground his hips against the other man’s at a slow pace, “How tight you would be?” 

Dick moaned around the man’s hand, clawing at the man’s forearm needily as he thrusted the fingers in and out of his mouth. Slade liked the way that the other man’s teeth scraped against his skin as he got more assertive.

“Hmm, you want my cock inside you anyway? I don’t think you’ve earned it yet, but what do you think?” The young man nodded his head fervently, his eyes glossy with tears of pleasure threatening to spill out. Slade pulled his wet fingers out and dragged his thumb over the hero’s soft lips. He let go of his partner’s weeping member at the same time, relishing in the way that the bird looked so anguished about losing the contact. “Lick me while I prepare you.” The mercenary commanded, lying on his back and waiting for the other man to climb on top. 

Dick positioned himself so that his head was over the man’s manhood and his ass hovered over Slade’s face, like he was presenting himself to the man. The older man appreciated the view. He slapped the hero’s cheek, making him yelp with surprise. Dick moved past the initial shock quickly though, dipping his head down to take Slade’s manhood in his mouth with a slurp. 

Slade just watched from between the younger man’s legs, soaking in the sensation of the hero’s talented mouth working his cock. Slade had flings in the past with men and women alike, but none of them could ever compare to Dick, not by a long shot. No one could match Dick’s absolute physical and mental devotion to his partner, and Slade confidently believed this without even having even having fucked him yet. The mercenary wanted to repay him for his commitment. 

Slade cupped Dick’s butt in his palms, admiring the perfect soft but muscular nature of his ass for a minute before bending forward to press his tongue against its center. Dick gagged on his member, whimpering as Slade delicately circled his tongue around his entrance at a torturous pace. The older man then flattened his tongue and dragged it from the hero’s taint to his hole, making his partner let out a shaky groan. Slade loved hearing him be so unashamed and vocal while he was being pleasured. He could eat him out all night so long as he kept making those delicious sounds. 

But that would have to be another night, because tonight Slade was after a much sweeter prize.

He pulled his head back and smirked at the way the boy’s pink bud twitched needily, so ready for him. The mercenary reached for his bedside table drawer to pull out a small bottle of lube. After taking the cap off and pouring a generous amount onto his fingertips, Slade began using his index finger to repeat the motions he had just made with his tongue.

Horribly distracted, Dick stopped sucking Slade off and shuddered in anticipation, feverishly waiting for the man to take the plunge. The mercenary only teased him, refusing to give him the satisfaction he craved so badly. Dick arched his back and pressed against the man’s finger desperately. 

“What is it? What do you want?” Slade couldn’t help but ask cruelly, taking an inhumane amount of pleasure in watching the way his partner squirmed. 

“Please, Slade,” Dick almost sobbed, “Fuck me with your fingers, I need it.” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Slade leered before pushing his first finger in. Dick gasped, immediately pushing back onto the man’s finger with ease. The older man added another not long after, knowing how the hero enjoyed feeling stretched. And judging by his erotic moans and thrusts, his young partner was most definitely enjoying himself. Slade took his time stretching the younger man, pumping his manhood with his free hand casually while he loosened up. 

Then finally, after what must have felt like an eternity for Dick, Slade deemed that he was loose enough. He pulled his three fingers out and smacked the boy’s ass again, letting him know it was time.

Dick collapsed onto his elbows, panting. He looked back at Slade with hazy eyes, looking unbelievably unraveled and horny. “Where do you want me?” Dick asked shyly, making Slade’s eyes soften. 

“You can choose.” He suggested, eating up the way his partner genuinely smiled at him in return. 

“I want to see your face.” The young man answered and Slade hummed with agreement. The mercenary placed his hands underneath Dick’s stomach and then flipped him over, followed by dragging him to the edge of the bed which made the hero giggle. 

After rolling on a condom and applying more lube, Slade was more than ready to fuck his partner into another dimension, but he used all of his restraint to take it slow instead.

To say that being inside Dick felt more mind blowing than Slade could have ever imagined was an understatement. He felt  _ perfect,  _ he  _ was _ perfect. 

The younger man took in all of Slade’s cock like he was born to do so, relaxed but still incredibly tight. Though it took a moment for him to adjust to being filled, his eyes rolled back when Slade began moving inside him. Slade found that he couldn’t control his expression either and squeezed his eyes shut, groaning and letting himself drown in the other man. Dick keened at his every thrust, murmuring nonsense and pleas with every rut. 

They clawed at each other, already too close to the edge. The hero pulled at Slade’s hair and ran his nails down the other man’s back, leaving long red scratches behind. The older man countered him by ravaging his partner’s neck and hard nipples, drinking in every moan he earned. 

Slade wanted more of him still. He grabbed the hero by the underside of his knees and pushed them towards the boy’s shoulders, mesmerized by the little resistance he felt due to the other’s flexibility. With Dick’s knees now settled on both sides of his head, Slade was able 

to push into him even deeper. It was ecstasy, to be surrounded by the young man’s heat and to have his vibrant blue eyes focused on Slade and Slade alone. The mercenary wasn’t sure if he was ever going to get enough. 

He repositioned himself to slam into the younger man’s prostate with more accuracy, watching stars appear in those lovely eyes. The hero writhed underneath him, hands twisting the bed sheets until his knuckles were white. 

“Slade, I’m gonna-” Robin whined, reaching down to touch himself, only for his hand to be swatted away by his lover. 

“Not yet,” Slade ordered seductively into the other man’s ear, making his skin break out in goosebumps. The older man swept his arm underneath the smaller man’s torso and briefly lifted him up, turning around and lying back on the bed so that Dick was now seated on top of him. The dark-haired man looked at his partner questioningly. “Ride me if you want to cum.” 

Despite being sweaty and out of breath, Dick began rocking his hips on top of the other man earnestly. After a few experimental rolls, the hero used his knees to push himself up before dropping back down on the man’s cock, filling himself to the hilt. Slade hissed and his hands flew up to grab the other man by his waist to help him repeat that motion with more vigor. 

Dick fucked himself on the man’s swollen manhood, bouncing on it relentlessly. Slade was euphoric, thrusting upward to match the hero’s pace. He was unable to hold back his grunts and groans, giving way to the younger man’s power to take his breath away. Dick was just so heavenly, the way his head rocked back and forth as he moved, his thigh muscles tensing and releasing with each rut. His dark eyelashes shadowed his barely-opened eyes as he refused to look away from Slade. It was all just too much.

The mercenary felt a familiar warmth pool in the pit of his stomach and knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. He gripped Dick’s hip bone harshly with one hand and began pounding into the other man while his other hand aggressively milked his lover’s neglected member that was already dripping with pre-cum. 

The dark-haired man nearly screamed with delight, overtaken with intense desire. He held on to Slade’s thighs for dear life as the older man finished him off. Ropes of cum decorated the mercenary’s chest as Dick came with a shuddering cry. His tightness pushed Slade over the edge as well, and the man let out a sharp exhale as he released himself inside his partner. He stilled his thrusts as he rode out his orgasm. They both remained connected to each other for a minute, the air thick with the smell of sex and the sounds of their labored breathing filling the room. 

Dick was the first to move, sliding off of the other man’s cock and leaning down to run his tongue across Slade’s chest, licking up his own cum with a content expression. The sight was enough to make Slade groan while throwing his head back against the bed sheets. He could feel his flaccid penis began to twitch with arousal once more.

“Christ, Dick, you’re going to kill me.” The mercenary joked, closing his eyes and immersing himself in the afterglow. His young lover lied down next to him after pulling off the man’s condom and tying it off, setting it aside for the time being. He threw an arm over the older man’s chest and a leg over his lower body, completing the action by burying his face into the crook of Slade’s neck. Slade chuckled at him, he had a feeling that the boy would be the type to demand snuggling after sex.

“Are you comfortable?” Slade wrapped an arm around the other’s waist, fingers lovingly rubbing the skin there.

“Mmhmm…” Dick crooned, unable to even open his eyes to look at his boyfriend. 

“Are you satisfied?” The mercenary asked, though he already knew the answer.

“God, yes.” The hero sighed happily, his lips forming a small smirk. “Maybe I should get myself captured more often, if it leads to this kind of sex with you.”

“Dick, that’s not funny.” Slade scolded him and rolled his eye at the poor humor.

“It’s  _ kind of _ funny.” Dick argued half-heartedly, his smirk turning into a shit-eating grin. The older man exhaled tiredly and yanked the other man on top of him, peppering kisses his forehead, nose, and then lips.

“What am I going to do with you?” Slade purred, watching the hero’s face scrunch up at the assault of kisses. When he was done, Dick slowly opened his eyes and smiled affectionately at the older man.

“I dont know... love me, feed me, fuck me?” The boy suggested with a raised eyebrow, making Slade burst into laughter. 

They held onto each other carefully, both unsure of what the future would hold for their strange relationship, but ready to move mountains for each other if necessary.

“That sounds doable to me.” Slade agreed.

And so they chose to never let go.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot, it feels good to have it out of my system. This is the last oneshot in my series Nights Like These for now, but who knows, I might add more in the future since I really enjoy how Slade and Dick's relationship has developed so far. As always, I would love to hear what you think, so comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
